Swing spout faucets are often used in kitchens where oriental foods are prepared. In such environments they are often referred to as "chop-suey" faucets because of their particular suitability for the pans used in preparing chop suey. In such applications they are close to hot or boiling fats and oils. In one currently available swing spout faucet the rotatable plug portion of the spout and the housing in which it fits are tapered and held in place by a nut engaged with a thread on the bottom of the plug. However, sediment and contaminants in the water soon wear away at the contacting surfaces and in a very short time water leaks out the top and the bottom of the faucet. In particularly bad cases the water actually squirts out the top in thin streams which can be hazardous in an area where hot fats and oils are present. Another currently available type of swing spout faucet uses a cam operated spring loaded valve in which the cam is driven by the rotatable spout assembly. These types, too, suffer from the need for early and frequent maintenance: the cam wears, the spring rusts, the valve and seat corrode and wear. Typically, the simple swing spout faucets are made for a single connection, either hot or cold. Those swing spout faucets which are designed for mixing are typically quite complex and costly.